glamsimorousfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 1 - All New
Sims '3 Next Top Model Cycle 1' is the first Cycle hosted by Gladice Parsha. Its based on the format of Americas Next Top Model, even if changes have been made to dissociate itself from the original TV series. The first Cycle started at 21st August on YouTube. There were no rules to limit the uniqueness '''of the cast, as well as a special theme to follow just like Cycle 2 asked for. '''Applications were opened since''' 27th July 2012', 32 girls applied and tried out for a spot in the casting episode, beyond that only 22 lucky girls got picked to prove their potential in front of the judges. The finalists got announced in the third part of the Casting. The '''winner '''got revealed in a grand live Finale on the 6th July 2013. ?? won with being the fan favourite of the Finale - the poll asking for the Fan-based winner yield 55 % for her, while the Runner-Up and Second Runner-Up had to share the remaining 45 %. She was '''vastly superior', even if ?? got her nearly in the back. Rules / Voting System The Cycle 1 already provided a completely new Scoring system '''compared to other S3NTM Shows. Instead of letting all the work down to the judges, the fans on ''facebook ''and viewers on ''YouTube had the glorious ability to conclude about "'Going or Remaining". Polls have been set into the descriptions of the pre-uploaded pictures of every single week. The poll facilitated a range of points from 1''' (worst) - '10 '(best). Every single individual was allowed to vote and determine which score was appropriate for each contestant. Likewise, fans on Facebook had the chance to comment on every photo to improve the possibillity of getting shown in the panel that week. '''Funny, nasty and hyping '''statements were always represented in every single week. But the elimination was not only decided due to the fans liking. The judges in the panel had the '''power '''to give their own personal points to the girls as well. Fortunatly nobody ever chose a 1 or a 2. The Fanvote and the judges vote were combined to an overall score, that might also included a challenge score based on the performance on their challenge. But the Cycle didnt have a lot of them. The girl with the highest overall score won '''best photo, the one with the lowest got eliminated. This cycle, a tie '''wasnt existing, but if it happened, both contestants would have got eliminated. Judges The host and main judge of the Cycle was '''Gladice Parsha, with her Jay Manuel 'stood out as the permanent judge. Each week a guest judge joined them. In the short Week Summaries you can find which guest judge rated in which week. ''In the casting Tori Glutter, singer and fashion idol, confirmed her seat in the judges. But after experiencing only one day of modeling, she gave up her place without further commentary. Prizes The prizes of Cycle 1 were assessable: A contract with '''Vogue Agency, 100.000 Dollar '''in cash and a contract with '''Covergirl Cosmetics. In the finale we also found out that the winner would emerge on the cover of the COSMOPLITAN. More prizes didnt get revealed. The Cast - 13 Finalists The 13 finalists who have been picked concerning their performance in casting and their general appearance shine with a lot of variety. We introduce you to each girl and give petite information: Adia Watson Age: 20 Nationality: American Height: 6'1 Weight: 126 lbs Adia was born in Orlando, and lived their for years to care for her mother who got infected by an incurable virus. Her father abandonned both of them, so Adia decided to omit school and stick to working. After earning some money she was able to hire a nurse, but therefore not enough - she decided to shave her hair to donate some of it to her mother. After years of exhausting working, she gave up and found herself in modeling. She applied to Inner Model, a competition held by Sims3MovieNetwork to probably earn money, but after week one she already got eliminated and placed 10th. She got extremely upset, but suddenly saw the application to S3NTM. So she signed up and landed here. Adriana Markus Age: 19 Nationality: Brazilian Height: 5'11 ' Weight:' 119 lbs Adriana had a hard life - she lived alone in Brazilia (Sao Paulo) with her mother, because of the fact that her father left them. Notes: ''- Episode 1 was the casting - the call out order has nothing to do with the pics nor the performance that week; It was basically random'' ''- In Episode 6 Miranda and Fefe didnt receive the same score, but the judges had only 6 seats left and decided to eliminate both of them concerning their disappointments that week'' KEYS: